


Let's Finish What We Started

by thesetwistedturns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetwistedturns/pseuds/thesetwistedturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks sometimes it's great to get out once in awhile and enjoy the view with his hot high school boyfriend and his awkward party going roommate, everything is achievable and they are unstoppable. (probs not finishing this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Finish What We Started

There was something about that painfully slow chiming of a clock as you’re waiting to exit the profound depths of hell. Or so that’s what Louis refers to as Uni.

Louis’ major is Technical Engineering. The title is as boring as it sounds. Louis always pictured himself as the star-gazing thespian he aspired to be, but when your parents agree to pay for your college straight off the bat on a career of their choosing from across the Atlantic…well…there’s not much to do but nod along and play nice with the big guys. 

Much to Louis’ surprise, it’s a sunny morning in New York. The kind of weather that is exceptionally perfect for kite-flying in Central Park or window-shopping in Times Square. It would be such a waste to be forced to go to Uni at a time like this. Cruel and unusual almost…

“Niall,” Louis whispers near Niall’s ear as he gently kicks him with one foot and simultaneously sips his tongue-burning beverage. 

Niall is Louis’ blonde irish happy-go-lucky hungover room mate. An easy Craigslist find. His attributes included but were not limited to: can chug a gallon of beer in under 5 minutes, folds his own socks, and pays rent often. Telling from the other unhygienic freaks that offered to share the apartment with him, Niall was one of the good ones.

Niall seemed to be in what Louis observingly considered a fetal-like position…or baby-in-a-womb if you will. 

“What do you want spawn of Satan?” Niall muttered drowsily as he wiped the drool from his mouth with his arm.

“Nightmare?”

“Actually, no. I was definitely conscious when I said that,” The blonde boy said defensively sitting up.

“Ouch,” Louis said while pounding his heart with a fist. “Prior to contrary belief, I do have feelings, Ni.”

“Whatever,” Niall replied getting up as he made his way to the bathroom. “You woke me when I was this close to saving Christina Aguilera from a burning castle guarded by dragons.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘you’re welcome’,” Louis said as he poured steaming hot tea into a travel mug. “The world would owe me a massive favor if Christina Aguilera happened to die off in that castle, rather than the other way around…Plus, I think your dream was just a retelling of the movie Shrek.”

“Whatever you say Spawn,” Niall lazily said as he brushed his teeth half-heartedly. 

Louis scoffed. “If this nickname’s here to stay then give me time to think of one for you at least.”

Niall spit and inserted the mouthwash in the correct spot. “Fetch me some clean clothes, will you? I don’t want to be late to Uni again.”

“We won’t,” Louis replied with a grin on his face.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because we’re not going to Uni today my dear boy,” Louis said as he took Niall’s car keys hanging on the wall behind the kitchen counter.

“Are those my keys you’re taking?” Niall asked.

Louis ignored the question his roommate asked and instead opened up the wooden blinds to reveal a fairly sunny and heavily busy trafficked New York City.

“We’re taking a little mental health day today.”

**

“I’m not too sure about this,” Niall said with a concerned expression on his face. “You know I live for a good time but, If I’m paying for my education…shouldn’t I be there to like…learn or something?”

“This is the problem with weekday Niall. He’s uptight and cranky,” Louis said as drank the last bit of his earl gray supplement in his yellow travel mug. 

It was 8:25 AM and Louis was driving or more like sitting in the Big Apple’s brightest and earliest morning traffic encounter. Manhattan was the noise and uproars of car honks and bossy business drivers. Louis always found it mildly annoying driving in the loud and dangerous streets of New York (Well, I mean, who didn’t?). But something about today changed Louis’ perspective for the better. The yells and screams of fellow New Yorkers were accustoming and faint. The traffic was only an uncircumstantial obstacle in Louis’ eyes. Today, the bugs and peeves of the city will disappear and his inner New Yorker will rest at ease. Today…he was a tourist, he decided.

“Whatever happened to carefree, young, adventurous, happy weekend Niall?” Louis went on.

“He’s recovering from a deadly hangover still,” Niall replied leaning his head back on the car chair and heavily sighing. “What’s the plan?”

“What makes you think I have a plan?” Louis asked the Irish boy, attempting to appear the least bit of innocent. Louis knew his gig hadn’t work. He was well known for rule-breaking, mischief, and especially his ability of getting away with almost everything, campus and off. His talents were hushed secrets and he wasn’t about to expose them anytime soon. 

“You’re Louis Tomlinson for Christ sakes. You always have a plan.”

“Fair enough,” Louis said while he looked in his back pants pocket for a folded up crinkly piece of paper. He took it out and handed it to Niall.

“First order of business,” Niall read. “Rescue Harry Styles.”

**  
Harry Styles is a senior attending Brooklyn Heights High School. Listed in the yearbook is his name next to ‘Most Likely to: Become a Billionaire, Successfully Clone Himself, and Become an International Supermodel.’ He’s one of the brightest and undoubtedly nicest minds of Brooklyn Heights…or Brooklyn even.   
But most importantly, he’s Louis Tomlinson’s most current boyfriend.

Louis and Niall were parked just outside of Brooklyn Heights waiting for the curly haired boy at approximately 9:32 AM.

“I can’t believe we surpassed Manhattan traffic in little over an hour,” Niall said and whistled. “Shouldn’t Harry be here by now?”

“He has gym right now,” Louis thought out-loud. “Maybe he’s changing from his uniform to his normal clothes?”

“I miss high school,” Niall said as he placed his hand over the car window with a sigh.

“Miss me?” a curly haired boy asked almost two feet away from Louis’ car-seating position. 

Harry was wearing a plain white shirt and tight black pants. His boots were scruffed up and his hair a bit gelled back. He looked like he took the first simple outfit he could find as soon as he rolled out of bed. How he does this and still happens to look like something out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalog never ceased to puzzle Louis’ mind. 

Louis got out of the car to greet him before Niall had a chance to say hello to the youngest boy.  
“How did you do it?” Louis asked in astonishment. He leaned on the tarnished blue-tinted convertible. 

“I falsely induced vomit,” Harry replied casually. As if false-inducing-vomits were as natural as drinking water every single day.

“You’re some kind of genius, Styles,” Louis shook his head smiling, beaming with pride.

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground shyly. Then, he moved closer to Louis and held his waist holding him desperately, tracing circles on his hips with his long fingers.

“I need to-“

HONK! Louis and Harry stopped their conversation and looked over to find Niall sitting in the driver’s spot impatiently looking at them with one hand on the wheel. 

“Ahem.”

“Move,” Louis said pushing Niall away from the driver’s seat. “I drive and Curly gets shot-gun.”

“Why don’t I get shot-gun?!” The exhilarated blond boy asked. “It’s my goddamn car!”

“Because, as I’ve explained before, if Harry’s sitting in the backseat, I’ll spend half the car ride staring at my rearview mirror, more specifically at those seductive curls, and getting distracted while a car in front of me hits us and our insurances don’t even begin to cover the damages so ultimately we die and we become one of those tragic New York accident deaths that quite frankly know one gives a flying shit about. Now, do you want that on your conscious?” Louis rhetorically asked, narrowing his eyes.

Niall pouting, moved to the backseat and Harry to the passenger’s chair. Louis and Harry leaned in between the two seats and shared a brief but passionate kiss in front of the blonde boy to purposely annoy him. The couple both smirked and Louis began to drive away from the suburban school.

“Cunts,” Niall muttered under his breath.

**  
The pre-summery air was lingering and the relaxing tempo of the radio played softly as background noise for the remainder of the ride.

“Louis…are you sure this is the way to Manhattan?” Niall asked curiously.

“Of course not,” He replied.

“Is that all the information you’re willing to uphold?” 

In response, Louis sped up the car and bolted the convertible at a faster miles-per-hour rate than federally allowed, making every passenger’s hair in the car almost fly out of their head. 

“WOO!” Harry beamed at the excitement and appeared to be all smiles looking straight-ahead onto the dead-perceiving road.

Louis couldn’t help but notice that even his eyes were smiling and glistening through his coal black sunglasses. He was kind of radiant. 

“Eyes on the road and less at your curly-haired tumor,” Niall suggested, interrupting Louis’ thoughts. “You still haven’t answered me. Where the hell are we going?”

“Read the list, Nialler.”

Niall reached over to his coat pocket and extended the sheet of paper to which Louis referred.

“Next on the list…Brooklyn Botanic Garden?” Niall formed a frown.

“It’s romantic,” Louis described while quickly glancing at his boyfriend and momentarily winking. 

“This place is a living temple for old middle-aged couples and a doomed purgatory for single guys…aka me,” Niall argued. 

“Don’t be bitter, Ni,” Harry told him. “You’ll find someone.”

“Easy for you to say,” Niall implicated. “You found someone. Even if he is the biggest twat in the planet…he’s still a person…in some countries or whatever.”

Harry looked over at Niall, his once described charming bright eyes rapidly transformed into hollow green orbs. His face following the transformation as well.

“You okay Harry?” The irish boy asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Harry replied uneasily. “I’m peachy.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the thoughtful curly haired boy expecting a real intimate answer. He sensed something was off with Harry ever since he set foot in the beat-up convertible. 

Sometimes it awed Louis how much Harry knew about him. Starting from his favorites all the way to Louis’ long-lost relatives whom which Louis himself had no recollection of but yet somehow, Harry knew. Harry read him like a middle-school level book he’s picked up for the 30th time, memorizing it verbatim. That’s how he read Louis.

Louis on the other hand found what Harry could do in his sleep to be much more difficult. He never really knew how Harry would react to a certain situation or even knew something as simple like the order of his cereal-making procedure. Everyone has one. Harry might, right?

Louis loved him. He knew. Even if he was the tallest-clumsiest-indie-loving enigma he’d ever laid eyes upon. After the best three years of his life that he’s fallen in love, Harry’s all he’s come to know. 

So maybe yes, Harry’s perplexing hesitation worried Louis a little.

Brooklyn Botanic Garden ** 

“We’re here…what now?” asked Niall.

“Let’s take a quiet stroll,” Louis said. 

“Pfft. Quiet? You? Now something’s up.”

“Can we just-?” Louis insisted. He walked ahead of the two boys, slowly but steady in the distance. He couldn’t deal with Harry right now. Or more like he couldn’t bear it. The most favorable thing would be to avoid him for now, Louis thought quietly. You can’t break up with someone if they’re avoiding you right? It adds mystery. Intrigue. Everyone likes intrigue…

Louis could hear mumbles from Niall and Harry in the far trail. Whether he was the subject of their private conversation, he didn’t know. Maybe Harry was complaining to Niall about their abiding relationship. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he’s bored. Maybe he’s tired of Louis’ lack of attentiveness. Maybe Louis was reading too much into Harry’s misunderstood uncertainty. Maybe it’s all it is. A misunderstanding. But yet again, maybe it’s not.

That’s when it struck him. Harry wants intrigue. Harry wants spontaneity. And what Harry wants, Harry gets. This, he always knew.

Louis turned around. Harry and Niall were still conversing amongst themselves. This is perfect timing, he thought. 

He sprinted across the grassy path until he caught no sight of the two other boys. There it is, he thought. A pink-blossoming tree. One of many, but this one happens to be the shortest so that ought to do it. 

Louis successfully climbed the tree (after 28 trying times and consecutive speeches to himself that is). Those rock-climbing lessons in gym class paid off after all, he thought. 

He heard a quite loud and nearby sound, “LOUIS?”

Niall, he thought.

“LOU?” Harry shouted. You could tell his voice was weary. Or at least Louis could.

If there’s anything worse than skeptic Harry, it’s worried Harry. Naturally, he gave in of course.

“Here,” Louis said with a sigh.

Harry was momentarily confused wondering maybe if the voice was coming from the sky but immediately wavered it off when he saw a pair of Vans shoes dangling from the flowery-filled tree. 

“There you are,” Harry said gradually growing a smile. Dimples and all. Work of the devil, Louis confidently considered. “What are you doing up there, Lou?”

Louis ignored the question. “Come up here.”

Harry scoffed. “Are you crazy?” Harry said smiling admiringly. “That’s a dumb question, of course you are.”

“We can discuss my psychological levels of insanity when you get up here, now come on!” Louis pouted. 

Harry shook his head, still smiling. As if to say, I’m in love with an idiot, but he obliged and soon enough he was sitting next to his boyfriend, on a tree, in Brooklyn Botanic Garden. Casual.

“Mild,” Harry added, still smiling at him.

“Huh?” asked Louis with a puzzled expression.

“You’re mildly insane.”  
“I wouldn’t say tha-“ Louis tried to defend himself. Someone had to, right?

“And that’s why I love you,” Harry said gazing down discreetly before smiling again.

Louis and Harry look at each other for what may have seemed like a long period of time. This was love, Louis was confidently sure of. This is what love feels like. On top of a tree, in the Brooklyn Gardens, on a sunny April afternoon, with your favorite person caring an expression that says, this is it. It does feel… “it.” It feels right. And that “right” feeling is so rare; you want to capture it in your mind forever. So of course he doesn’t even remotely decline when Harry unexpectedly pulls out his camera from his back pocket and takes a picture of him. Without his expression faltering, Louis stays the same way he did before except now he’s leaning in to kiss him softly.

They do just that for a few moments before Louis takes out a flower from one of the branches and places it in Harry’s hair.

“There you go, princess,” Louis teases him and takes the camera from Harry’s lap to take a quick shot of him wearing the flower.

Snap!

Louis looks down at the picture to see the final result and beams proudly because not only was this picture frame-worthy but also because his boyfriend photographs rather well. If his aspiring photography career doesn’t take off, modeling is definitely recommendable, Louis thought.

“HEY SAPS,” Niall called out from below. “If we don’t leave soon, I’m going to consume wild poison berries and die a short uneventful life. Now, do you want that on your conscience?”

“Don’t worry Ni,” Louis said. “Wild poison berries aren’t merely as tasty as they look, but for the ‘uneventful’ quandary; leave that to me.”

Times Square **

....continue?


End file.
